kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorilla Halfbody
The is a biotic A-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Gorilla Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Diamond Halfbody. It gives the user superhuman strength. In any form that uses the Gorilla Fullbottle, Build is armed with the on his right arm for enhanced punching. Design * - The brown head armor. It has excellent impact resistance and can reduce damage by half. * - The eyepiece. It is always alert and can detect enemies by detecting their sounds. * - The ‘gorilla knuckle’ on the Left Eye Gorilla. It is a threat producing device that projects the ‘aura’ or ‘essence’ of a gorilla into an enemy’s spirit, terrorising and intimidating them. * - A data collection device located on the forehead area. It not only collects combat data, but also performs emergency repairs on the body when nesseccary. Aditionally, it can project any information holographically. * - The brown chest armor sections. It has excellent impact resistance and can reduce damage by half. By banging against it, Build can easily intimidate enemies. * - The shoulder armor. Dramatically improves arm movement and optimises arm movement. * - The right arm. It has a built-in power unit that doubles the power of punches. Although the probability is low, it is capable of killing an enemy in one punch. * - The reinforced right hand/glove. A power cylinder that is built into the interior allows the BLD Muscle Glove to squeeze an enemy and any internal structure they may have, even if it’s steel framing. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The left leg. It has an inbuilt strengthening device that increases leg strength and joint power, creating a strong foot that can support a body releasing powerful punches. * - The left foot. Its specialty is dealing out strong weighted stepping attacks. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'GorillaMond' (Ex-Aid Episode 44, True Ending, Build Episode 2, Transformation Lessons: Kamen Rider Build Chapter, Build 3-4, 6) **GorillaSoujiki (Build Episode 3) **GorillaRocket (Build Episode 8) **GorillaTank **GorillaGatling **GorillaComic **GorillaSyoubousya **GorillaDensya **GorillaLock **GorillaLight **GorillaRobot **GorillaSmapho **GorillaHelicopter **GorillaTelevi **GorillaUFO **GorillaJet **GorillaSenpuki **GorillaBike **GorillaGame (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildgorillamond.png|GorillaMond Form KRBu-Buildgorillasoujiki.png|GorillaSoujiki Form KRBu-Buildgorillarocket.png|GorillaRocket Form GorillaTank.jpg|GorillaTank Form GorillaGatling2.jpg|GorillaGatling Form GorillaComic.jpg|GorillaComic Form GorillaShoubousha.jpg|GorillaSyoubousya Form GorillaDensha.jpg|GorillaDensya Form GorillaLock.jpg|GorillaLock Form GorillaLight.jpg|GorillaLight Form GorillaRobot Form.png|GorillaRobot Form GorillaSmapho Form.png|GorillaSmapho Form GorillaHelicopter.jpg|GorillaHelicopter Form GorillaTelevi Form.png|GorillaTelevi Form GorillaUFO.jpg|GorillaUFO Form GorillaJet.jpg|GorillaJet Form GorillaSenpuki.jpg|GorillaSenpuki Form GorillaBike.jpg|GorillaBike Form Build GorillaGame.jpg|GorillaGame Form History As Build, Takumi Katsuragi assumed GorillaMond to overpower Kamen Rider Genm in the World of Ex-Aid, only realizing after inflicting a Game Over that he was not the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid he was looking for before taking his leave. The Build Driver announces Best Matches, something which was not possible until Sento himself modified the Driver to do so. This error is likely due to promotional purposes, to promote the Rider succeeding Ex-Aid at the time. Fullbottle Vortex Finish *'Rider Punch:' This finisher has two variations: **Build uses the BLD Prism Glove to create a gust full of diamonds and uses the Muscle Glove to punch them at the enemy. The diamonds creates a tornado that causes a human to separate from his/her Smash form, then Build punches the Smash inside the tornado, destroying it. **Build stops an enemy's projectile attack in mid-air with the BLD Prism Glove, altering the projectile's atomic structure into a diamond shield. He then punches the shield with the Muscle Glove, shattering it and sending the shards flying at the enemy at high speeds. Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 1 - Energy Diamonds).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 1: Energy Diamonds) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 2 - Gorilla Punch).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 2: Gorilla Punch) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 3 - Diamond Tornado).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 3: Diamond Tornado) Boltech Finish (GorillaMond) (Step 4 - Human-Monster Separation).PNG|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 1) (Step 4: Human-Monster Separation) GD VF Guard.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 1: Diamond Shield creation) GD VF Diamond Guard.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 2: Diamond Shield) GD VF Gorilla punch.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 3: Gorilla Punch) Diamond crush.png|Vortex Finish (GorillaMond) (Variation 2) (Step 4: Diamond Strike) Behind the scenes The Gorilla & Diamond Halfbodies were released as part of the 1st set of SO-DO Kamen Rider Build. Appearances **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero }} Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies Category:Knuckle Weapons